epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Alexander the Great vs. Ivan the Terrible
I usually make these the day after a battle is released, but I forgot to make this one. oops. I'm making up for it by doing a special translation. Usually these things go: ENG > JAP > ENG > GER > ENG > CHI > ENG, but this one uses Macedonian, German, Latin, and Russian. So it goes: ENG > MAC > ENG > GER > ENG > LAT > ENG > RUS > ENG. Enjoy! Ivan the Terrible Here I'm alive, and the Kremlin cream, safely! Try Ivan serve leftovers! Lexus Es; Then extender It was the first loss for the input! I'll make you, as a school of philosophers! And the smell, not the bottle hit her! But there is a lush overstated; And I will destroy him! I was the first emperor of Russia! You jerk with anastole! I was sent from heaven, and the world, the divine! Why not try God Or when you get a big bag of Novgorod! Alexander the Great Hey, buddy! Well Diss But confused Panhellenism Pella Hella! Our strength, so that will come to naught, Small Vasilevich! Let me run through the list I will bring to its knees, in Phoenicia! Giza in the Gaza Strip and attack! Now, the Balkans, the Persian Syria, Iraq Purely in the expansion pack, Until it is in the middle of the game of chess! There Vodka Bar: tasteless? Who am I that I should attack the truth, which is crazy, In order to correct this drink to me, so I could recuperate! Glory! According to Greek Mining When you win every battle! It is clear that I have drawn And he divided the assembly can! And I want to climb to the top As an eagle feather, which play And wear a helmet Since many swatted my enemies; ruined 'Em like a porcelain vessel, And behold, I will pray to the end of the rack, and I scream, you scream, we and they, and will not leave you, but uh twisted So far, they shot his vocal cords! And I, "Bucephalus" of Call hop on a horse and a dark color! 1 win, Ivan; 1 win! Immortal; And they are not; Ivan the Terrible Enough! (Not NIC), nothing can resist the art! and Zdorovje! Drink a victory! Yes. It seems that no one can win. I'm crying; it's all so easy! (Ho) What is the problem? ... I feel a little uncertain. Ha! You poisoned! Unbearable pain! Holes in my stomach; (Nic) I'm terribly. It is able to overcome, because many of them are not in Russian! Frederick the Great (Psst!) Prussian Busting out of the pipe? Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Carolus Magnus, I am! Outside the gates to the first: Just as art is right, you turn on the attack! I have creative talents and fight evil! Hard as nails in the floor, Modepalast! Screwy Russia, it is not surprising, but what is! When bears and tundra and taiga! Oh! In my opinion, I want to make When I give myself to the face every night to see the Troll! I was going to bring me a chair? I know that Derriere satisfaction to break through the red square He fought for seven years of war; I am, and they were not afraid of the king That just struck twelve chosen my name! Ivan the Terrible Oh the humiliation! I know what I am, and why are you sitting with momentum Should I take I will not take a break Head a little rest. But suddenly fall Fred! (K) are significantly higher than expectations Still supplied wire Garrote rubles. Another great great This is a great thing to be thankful for! Why do I, Pompey? Yes! Catherine the Great Macedonians and Romans Prussia; I'm not worthy opponents. It takes a Russian orchestra. I'm a cat; I'm a cat; And rodents! You are this head of state, when I love my crazy head? Go through the brain of his son are you, droppings of these offenses, you are running out! (Ooooh) You unbalanced, core strength of Europe is to go to war! It leads directly to the Russian Empire in the beginning of the Golden Age The fact that I can not, I can not TEACHER them; This is the reason for the fight is the whole of Alaska "It has been decided! Ivan the Terrible (3000) is a form of battle was wounded. This task, Caesar. I have heard that you are a couch and enjoy! Catherine the Great Horse history stink Melting in the mouth, however, keep EM But it never Nyet! I am pressed Russian roulette in the bedroom? I admit, the left, where the remains as Peter the Great Bring into the house of Romanov sexy! Those things, so I will not say that I have a great love! King 8, the dog! Happy! Category:Blog posts